


iFarn

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Music Big Bang [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Community: womenverse, Gen, Music, Prompt Fic, Quote Challenge, Snark, Technology, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia tinkers with her Farnsworth again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iFarn

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Say What Challenge, with the prompt "Logic will get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere." Also for my Womenverse Big Bang, with the theme, "Music."

"How did you do that?" Artie demanded as music began to flow through the room.

"I call it an iFarn" Claudia replied, waving a familiar small box at him.

Immediately Artie felt a heart attack coming on. "You destroyed your Farnsworth?" he shouted.

"Hey, I did no such thing!" Claudia protested. "This is a duplicate that I rigged with new and spare parts." As Artie began to breathe again, she muttered, "So chill out!"

"You couldn't have led with that?" he said. "Look at my Farnsworth safe and sound and oh, see what I made that _looks just like it!"_

Claudia shrugged. "I'll remember that for next time."

"Good. Wait! There will be no next time! I told you before not to mess with these!"

"I didn't mess! I took a great idea and made it better."

"Farnsworth was a genius! His logic went in directions that his contemporaries couldn't even follow! You don't make his inventions _better._ "

"Hey, logic will get you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere. He wanted to invent a phone. I wanted to make it awesome."

Artie stared at her blankly. "I have no words for how disrespectful and, and, and ridiculous that is!"

Pete came into the office, and his face instantly lit up. "Claud, is that the iFarn?" he asked gleefully.

"Well, the prototype, yeah." Claudia held it up for his inspection.

Not for the first time, Pete reminded him of a small child on Christmas morning. "Awesome! When do I get one?"

"I've got a part order in at the hardware store. As soon as it's here, this little baby will be coming soon to a pocket near you!"

"Yes! You are a genius, Claud!" Pete half-bowed. "All hail the Claudinator!"

That was enough. "I wash my hands of you people," Artie declared, fleeing from the office. Maybe some time checking inventory would make him feel better.


End file.
